Dipper, Boy King
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: After a fight with Mabel, Dipper finds himself deep in the forest. With a heavy storm beating down on him, he is forced to take shelter and finds a strange relic. This sequence of events leads Dipper down a strange path of royalty, sex, intrigue and Pinecest. Will he be able to support his family or will his new enemies get the better of him
1. Chapter 1

Dipper, Boy King

* * *

Hey, Hey Avid readers. I am back finally, mostly. Sorry for for the long delay, Tafe is eating a lot of time but I will try my best to continue witting. Now that that's out of the way, we can get on with the story

Warning: This story may contain Swearing, Incest, Harem, Sex with non human creatures (Not technically beastiality), Ect. I don't know what else will be included. I don't generally plan this stuff out

This story will hold an M rating sooo children beware and if you don't like harem stories or mixed pairings. DONT BITCH AT ME... Ok, good

Please enjoy and don't forget to review, I am hoping for at least 5 - 10 reviews

Once again sorry for seeming like a bit of a flake

* * *

Dipper stalked through the dense forest, taking in the cool evening air to calm down after his massive fight with Mabel . He hated fighting with his twin, despite her annoying and crazy personality. He didn't even know what the fight was about.

He inwardly kicked himself, letting out a frustrated sigh. His eyes flicking up to the sky, the dark clouds looming over him. He knew he wouldn't make it back to the Mystery Shack before the storm hit.

Dipper broke into a run, the raining beginning to fall around him. He remembered that the Multibear's cave was around here somewhere, he wasn't too familiar with the area but he had a general layout.

He ran through the heavy rain until the entrance to a cave came into sight, Dipper let out a sigh of relief.

The boy detective ducked into the shelter of the cave, shivering violently as the cold wind blew against his back.

"Hello?! Multibear?!" Dipper called out into the dark cave, his voice echoing for what seemed like a mile.

Silence, that was all that met his ears, perhaps he was in the wrong cave. Blast him and his terrible sense of direction, this was definitely the wrong cave.

Dipper moved deeper in the cave, pulling out his waterproof flashlight from his vest. He flicks the switch and gives it a light tap to get the light to come on.

He scanned the cave with the beam of light, gawking in wonder at the carvings on the walls. They looked ancient and worn yet very well preserved. Dipper couldn't fight his detective instinct at this point, he had to explore more.

The teen walked further into the caves, inspecting every inch of the cave. He stopped when he came to the very centre of the cave, where he found a pedestal.

Sitting on the pedestal was a crown made of a thin gold and copper, shimmering in the single stream of light filtering in from a hole in the roof. Something was screaming out to Dipper, like a strong pull as he walked closer.

Despite his every instinct telling him not to touch it, he couldn't resist the urge to pick up the crown

His trembling hands picked up the cold and copper crown, a strong warmth spread through him.

He rested the object on his head, the strong warmth became a intense heat.

Dipper cried out as his sense were bombarded, his jaw clenching tight. He stumbled back through the cave, dropping his flashlight along the way. Upon exiting the cave and meeting the cold torrent of rain, he let out a sigh. He felt his vision went white then black.

Dipper was left unconscious in the middle of the forest, the rain still pouring.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Dipper felt like he being carried, his body being cradled in some sort of stretcher. It took all the energy he could muster to open his eyes, a unintelligent mutter escaping Dipper's lips.

He was met with the sight of a beautiful girl, her emerald green eyes staring back at him. He was breath taken by her.

A hand stopped him when he tried to sit up, the girl's hand was pushing him down.

"Conserve your energy M'lord" The girl said with a voice like silk.

"Uh...huh" He mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"Sleep well my king" The girl's voice whispers in his ear.

An Hour Later

Dipper woke with a warm body next to him, he groaned into to who he thought was Mabel. His face was met with fur, it was warm and soft but was certainly not his sister.

He opened his eyes, letting out a soft yawn. His gaze was met with the same girl from before, she was still as beautiful as before. Even when he saw the rest of her. Her lower body was that of deer and her upper body was only covered by her long brunette hair. Beautiful didn't even begin to cover her.

Unfortunately his body also agreed with his mind's assessment, blood began to pool in his nether regions. His cock hardened against her warm body, become sandwiched between his body and hers.

"Good morning to you, M'lord" The girl said with a giggle as Dipper realised that he was stark naked.

He attempted to cover himself, looking around for his clothes.

"If you're looking for you're garbs M'lord, they're outside drying from the rain.

"Uh, thanks... What's your name?" Dipper asks.

"Anna, M'lord" She said gracefully.

"Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Dipper. Question, Why do you call me Lord?" Dipper stutters out, still covering himself while blushing.

"You are the king M'lord, you bear the crown of the forest" She stated.

"Oh uh... right" Dipper stuttered out, trying to ignore the burning in his loins.

"Let me take care of you M'lord" She said sensually, her voice like velvet in Dipper's ear.

Before Dipper was able to speak, her hand wrapped around his hardening rod. Her touch made a shiver run down his spine, a small squeak erupting from his throat.

Dipper could feel her bare chest against him, her soft skin against his. He moved to caress her body as he thrusts into her hand. Dipper's body felt amazing.

He closed his eyes, letting out a low pleasured moan. His hands gently massaging her breasts, gently squeezing. He thrust against her hand, a low throaty growl erupted from him. Dipper felt a wave of power wash over his body, a sense of dominance gripping him

"Turn around Anna" Dipper commanded in a low tone that sounded so foreign to him

"Yes M'lord" She said in a submissive tone, shuffling her body so her backside faced him

He gently caressed her lower body, the soft fur making his body shiver. He shook off his slight daze and focused on the girl's folds, quickly running his tongue along with surprising skill that he didn't know he possessed.

He smirked as she shuddered out a moan, rocking her body into him. He ran his tongue down her sex, a sweet yet earthy taste filled his mouth. His fingers toyed with her labia, making her drip her juices on the ground.

Dipper was surprised how much information ran through his brain, things he didn't know he had milling around in his head. He was able to process it all at once yet it's all quite jumbled, like he'd been struck with a information overload. But he knew exactly what he needed to access.

He gently massaged her, using her now relaxed body to slip his fingers inside her. He knew he needed to prepare her for what was coming. His own cock twitched in anticipation, his teen mind clouded with hormones yet fully aware at the same time

She shuddered violently as her body begged him for release, he was more than happy to oblige to her.

"Are you ready Anna?" Dipper whispered into her, another low growl escaping hm

"Yes, M'lord…" She began only to be interrupted by Dipper

"Please call me Dipper, I want to hear you moan my name" Dipper said with a chuckle

"Please Dipper, Ravage me" She pleaded in a desperate tone.

Dipper lined his body up with hers, his hard throbbing member lined up with her dripping folds. He could feel a rush pulse through his body, a wave of information and chemical endorphins. He thrust into her with vigor, stopping so she has a chance to adjust to his intrusion.

"Are you ok?" He asked

She nodded, too engrossed in her pleasure to answer properly. That was ok, it's all he needed.

He thrust gently in and out of her, his finger digging into her fur. This being his first time of having sex, he was shocked by rising pleasure in his body. He also had a sort of connection with Anna, he could feel what she wanted without having to speak.

He easily adapted to her needs, allowing to please her as well of himself. He pumped harder into her, his fingers pressing into a few spots on her back. Her muscles seemed to react instantly to his touch, working in tandem with his thrusts

Dipper could feel himself reaching the point of climax, his unspoken connecting told him that Anna was close to hers as well. Dippers thrust began to become harsher and more out of rhythm, he wanted to please his partner but his brain couldn't function with the animalistic urge clouding his brain.

Unable to contain it any longer, he thrusts hard into Anna. His hot seed spilled out in a torrent, coating her womb. He could feel her climax as he does, her muscles clenching down on his cock. He was held in place as she finished, leaving them both panting for breath.

"That was incredible Dipper" She panted out heavily, her body drenched in sweat

Dipper couldn't speak, his body and mind were both exhausted and euphoric. He simply nodded as he curled his body against her. He wanted to sleep after that yet his mind was still buzzing.

He felt a kiss upon his forehead, the cervitaur giggling. He lazily gazed up at her, a lopsided grin

"I see why your name is Dipper" She said, her fingers gently stroking his birthmark

"It's disgusting" Dipper said sadly, using his hand to cover the offending mark

"I don't think it is, you are blessed to have a piece of the sky with you. It's actually quite beautiful" She countered, smiling fondly down at him

"You really think so?" He asked

"Yes" She said, kissing his forehead gently

Dipper smiled his eyes closing as he drifted into a peaceful sleep, finally a night not plagued by nightmares. He could hear Anna speak to him but he was too exhausted to comprehend her words.

He simply slept

* * *

A Day Later

* * *

Dipper was woken by a hand stroking his head, his mind to sleep addled to comprehend his surroundings. He felt a warm familiar presence tucked against him, he knew them but didn't know how

"Eh five more minutes Mabel, It too early for sibling antics" He mumbled out as he tucked himself into the warm body

The familiar giggle woke him further, his brain finally realising where he is. He opened his eyes, looking up at Anna's smiling face

"G'morning" Dipper muttered, his brain slowly waking up

It was finally dawned on him, he hadn't even asked where he was. He wanted to panic but something inside him told him that he was safe. H had to ask though, his brain couldn't handle not knowing

"Anna, Where am I?" Dipper asked as the final part of his mind fully awoke

"You're in my tribe's camp, resting at the base of the mountain" She responded with a curious look

"The mountain? That's eight miles from the mystery shack. I need to get back to my family, they're probably worried sick about me" Dipper said franticly, once again searching for his clothes

"I can ask my father to have you escorted safely back to your family. Hr would gladly do this for my husband" She said in a soft tone.

"Husband?" Dipper said, snapping out of his panic

"In my tribe, when you mate with someone. You're officially married to them. It's like our form of marriage. Although it's not uncommon for our people to have several marriages. We are quite free, it insures a healthy tribe. I am quite glad you chose me to be your wife, my king" She said, bowing her head respectfully

Dipper looked at her in shock, his brain ticking over as she tried to process the information. It didn't take long for it to click in his brain

"Uh, I am sorry. I didn't know… So we're married?" Dipper asked in a stutter

"Yes Dipper" She said with a giggle

"How am I gonna explain this to my great uncle and sister. Let alone my parents" Dipper was trying not to panic again.

"Mabel, right. Your sister" Anna stated curiously " You mentioned her when you woke up"

"Yeah, You should meet her, she quite strange" Dipper joked

"I'll come with you then, I would love to meet your family. Although you should meet mine as well"

He nods dumbly, standing from his makeshift bed. She smiled, standing up beside him. She was considerably taller than him, which left him shocked. He shook his head to clear his mind as she lead him out of the tent, much to his protest.

* * *

-Page break

* * *

Dipper stood before the tribal chief nervously, unsure of what to say. He wanted to make a good impression on his new father-in-law, unfortunately he isn't too good with people. He finally opened his mouth to speak, trying to focus on keeping his voice from breaking

"Uh, Hi s..sir, It's a pleasure to meet Anna's father.." He was nervous, it was quite apparent

The chief let out a loud, belly laugh. He looked at Dipper with a happy grin, this threw Dipper way off guard

"I should be saying that to you my boy, you are the one to finally bed my daughter and you're the king no less." He said in a deep bellowing voice

"Thank you, I was worried that you would hate me." Dipper chuckled nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck

"Nonsense, you seem like quite a lovely boy. I knew my Anna would find a great lover"

"Father, Please." Anna said in the background, probably bright red with embarrassment

"Oh come now, I was simply jesting" He let out another laugh

"Chief… I need to return home to my family, they are probably quite worried about me" Dipper said, trying to remain polite as possible

"Yes, I will have a few of my best warriors escort you and Anna back to your home." The older man said in a somber tone "I knew that my little girl would have to st out on her own eventually. I hope you take good care of her"

"I will sir, we haven't been married that long but I still care deeply for her"

"Good man, I wish you two well on your journey"

Dipper and Anna left the camp an hour later, their trek back to the mystery shack was gonna be long and arduous but it at least going to be interesting.

* * *

Ok, This is where I am leaving off. Before I leave, I want to clarify that in this story. Dipper and Mabel are 16 and Anna is around 19, Wendy is I dunno how old and Pacifica is the same as the twins. Ok By now, Don't forget to leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper, Boy King

* * *

Dipper was shocked by how expansive the forest was, how many creatures dwell within its confines and they only an hour away from the cervitaur camp. The mountain was still looming tall over them and the forest was alive with sounds and music. Dipper couldn't help but gasp in wonder, his mind teeming with questions

"How many different species are here?" He asked Anna

"I am not sure but I would say well over a hundred" Anna responds laughing at her husband's reaction

"I'll have to bring my journal out here. I have so much to add to it" Dipper said with a grin

"I can tell you about some of the species if you like" Anna responded before being hugged by Dipper

"That would be amazing, Thank you so much Anna" Dipper pulls her into a tight hug

"It's no problem M'lord" Anna says, turning bright red upon sudden contact

Anna spent the next hour enlightening Dipper on the many species of the forest. He listened with great interest, asking question after question. All of which Anna was happy to answer, taking enjoyment out of helping Dipper learn about his new kingdom.

To their dismay, they were cut short by a panicked scream coming from a nearby clearing. Dipper jumped into action, running towards the clearing with the two cervitaur guards on his flanks and Anna close behind them

When they broke through the brush and stepped into the clearing, they saw an enraged ogre standing over two injured dryads with a club raised firmly above it's head. Without a second, Dipper grab a nearby stone, reeling his arm back. He let the stone fly, hurling it at the creatures rather bloated head.

The rock struck the ogres cheek, causing it to stagger back and cup it's injured face. The club it had been holding came crashing down with a loud thunk.

"Get back" Dipper yelled as he came between the ogre and it's prey

The ogre grunted in anger, narrowing its eyes at the small human. Thinking quickly, Dipper snapped a branch off a fallen tree. He held his makeshift weapon in front of him, almost daring the creature to try him

Stupidly the creature obliged him, charging straight towards. Dipper narrowly dodged the ogre sending to colliding head first into a thick tree. It let out a howl of pain, it's meaty fist swinging around to hit Dipper.

Once again Dipper managed to duck away from the monsters attack, using the branch to strike the ogre side. He was unfortunate to not be able to dodge the wild backhand from the ogre, swiftly having the wind knocked out of him.

He felt the two cervitaur guards reach his side, driving the creature back with their spears and torches. It fled into the forest with its tail between its legs. Dipper cheered in victory, turning his attention to the dryads

"Are you ok?" Dipper asked, helping them up

"Yeah we're f…" One of them began, sounding obviously male

They both bowed when they saw the crown resting upon Dipper's head, dropping down on one knee.

"We're sorry for our insolence your lordship, we humbly thank you for saving our lives" They said nervously

"Hey, it's not a problem and you don't have to bow to me. What are your names?" Dipper made them stand as he asked them

"Our...n...names? Uh… I'm Tharion this is my sister Silene" Tharion said with a stutter

"It's nice to meet you, you can call me Dipper and this is my wife Anna" Dipper said as Anna rushed over to hug him

"Oh thank the goddess you are alright" Anna said, pulling Dippers face right into her cleavage

Dipper forcefully separated himself from her, gasping for air. Tharion and Silene laughed at him, earning an obviously fake glare from Dipper

"We owe our lives Dipper, we are indebted to you" Silene said solemnly "You may take or do with us as you wish"

Dipper chuckles nervously, rubbing his neck. He had never had anyone indebted to him before, it was strange to say the least and in his many adventures in Gravity Falls, this was by far one of the weirdest situations he'd been in.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing" Dipper said with a blush

"You're quite modest M'lord" Silene said with a giggle that made Dipper blush harder

The boy asked one of his guards to fetch some water from a nearby pond so that the two dryads could get cleaned up. Anna made short work of the dryads injuries, fussing over the like a mother hen. Dipper couldn't help but laugh at his wife's actions.

"Will you guys be ok?" Dipper asked, looking at the devastation wrought by the hulking brute

"Uh… W…We'll manage…. Somehow" Tharion said with a shrug, making Dipper feel a pang of sadness for the pair

"How about you guys come with us… if you want that is" Dipper said nervously

"Can we brother?" Silene asked with excitement

"If that's alright with the kin… I mean Dipper"

"I'm sure it would give Anna peace of mind plus you both are very cute" Dipper stood there in shock at his own words, he did wasn't sure here that came from

"T…Thank you M'lord" They both said while turning a bright shade of red

The crew continued on into the forest, Dipper's new companion chatting away with Anna as the

day slowly turned to dusk. The warm light of day was blocked clouds a chilling wind blew through the forest

"We should camp for the night m'lord" Anne says with a shiver as rains starts to trickle on them

"Agreed" Dipper shields himself with his jacket

"There is a large tree that we can sleep under that should shield us from the downpour" Silene states, point over at a massive old oak tree "It might be a bit cramped though"

"Fine by me" Dipper chuckles as he makes his way to the shelter of the tree, his wie and companion close behind

The soft sound of rain was like a lullaby that soothed the forest, the cold wind made the group huddle for warmth. The boy king enjoyed the warmth of his companion's body, the soothing plethora of different smells mingling. Dipper looked over to the dryads, who were sitting at the edge of the tree's foliage.

"You two alright?" Dipper asked, untangling himself from his wife's grasp

"Yes M'lord" Silene said, her voice laced with sadness

"Tell me the truth" Dipper Stated firmly "Don't lie to your king"

The two dryad's eyes widened, they knew they were in no position to refuse a command from their king. It was time they told Dipper the truth about them.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper, Boy King

* * *

Dipper sat there listening, nearly on the verge of tears as the two dryads spoke of their hardship. They lived in peaceful coexistence with a small town far from here, they help to make sure that the town was fed and happy. But the town grew too fast for the dryads to keep up, little by little their magic faded and the towns crops started to wither and die. They'd depended so much on the dryad's energies to grow naturally, the dryad's attempts to help quickly became the towns undoing.

Without their crops and with the town isolation, the people slowly starved. Neighbour turned on Neighbours, whole families split apart fighting for the tiniest scrap of food. Hunger-induced insanity quickly spread as the town delved deeper into darkness. It wasn't long before the people started eating each other. Slowly morphing into less than human things, they turned on the dryads. The creatures chased them for days, giving no respite. Tharion had lost his left hand trying to fight them off. Eventually they relented, withdrawing back into the ruins of the town

Turning to others for help did not help the pair as news of their dark deed spread rapidly through the forest. They were shunned by their own kind, torment by crueller species. Their names eventually fade into obscurity but they still feared joining their kind once again. If their past was brought up again, it would doom them to more torment and misery. So, they wandered for centuries, chased by fear and anguish.

Dipper stared at them for a moment, his eye brimming with tears. Tharion and Selene feared they had upset the young king, their minds ready to suffer whatever torment should be wrought by his hands. But it never came, instead he embraced them.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know that you were hurting them" Dipper whispered sadly, hugging them tight

"We were arrogant and foolish to think that we could interfere" Tharion hiccupped before breaking down into more tears

"I promise you two that you will always have a place with me, I will never let you be hurt again as long as I am king" Dipper said kindly

"Thank you Milord, you having given us hope and shown us true kindness" Selene said before planting a kiss on Dippers lips

The young king did not back away from the kiss, he instead deepened it. He let his tongue wrestle with hers, his arms wrapping around her to pull her in tight. They stayed this way for several minutes before breaking away.

Dipper turned to Tharion, placing his hand on the male's cheek. He pulled him into a kiss that shocked and excited the dryad. He felt his body melt under Dipper's touch, an excited moan escaping him during their heated make out session. It was several minutes before they broke off from the kiss

"I want to ask you two something. Feel free to say no if you want" Dipper started, still embracing the two dryads

"What is it?" They both ask at the same time

"Will you two join my harem and love me like I love you and my wife" Dipper asked

"We would be honoured to join you for we feel…" One started

"… A kindred spirit with you Dipper" The other finished

He smiled at them fondly, his spirit soaring on wings of fire. He pulled them in tight, giving them both a short but passionate kiss. He could feel a pent-up urge within him, a primal urge that gave him a devious smile

He shifted his body around so that he had his face in Selene's crotch, his nose almost smothered against her folds. He inhaled deeply before giving her a gently lick, feeling her body shiver. Dipper felt a mouth engulf his member in response, licking the head of his engorged rod. He smiled as he began work on Selene, his mouth gently tickling her fold. Tharion wasn't left out either as Dipper had his hand wrapped around the male's own member

Two mouths began working on Dipper, working in perfect tandem to pleasure him. He felt like he was on cloud nine thousand. He made sure to switch between the two. He could feel the pleasure build up in core.

He pulled away from them despite their vocalisation of displeasure. He smiled at them, gesturing for Selene to get on all fours. She did so without questioning, licking her lips in anticipation.

Dipper knelt behind her, lining himself up to her dripping folds. With little more than a grunt, her pushed his way into her with a gentle thrust. She squeaked in surprise at the sudden intrusion but showed no sign of this being her first-time being fucked

He motioned for Tharion to take up position behind him, wiggling his butt to emphasise what he wanted to do. Like his sister Tharion did not speak, he simple did as he was commanded. Dipper was shocked at first about how much it hurt to be penetrated for the first time but he felt his body grow use to the stiff rod inside him

Their fuck-train as it was called slowly began to move, with each thrust outward sent Tharion deeper into the young king. Each thrust inwards made Selene scream in pleasure. Their bodies intertwined in a passionate love making session.

It didn't take long for the three to quickly reach their peak, all cumming in perch synchronicity. Dipper quite enjoyed having the dryads as lovers, they could work together so well. Dipper smiled widely as they enjoyed their orgasmic high. Totally oblivious to oblivious to the three cervitaurs watching in wonder.

"My, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself Milord" Anna said with a giggle, making Dipper blush

"Are you ok with them joining us Anna?" Dipper asked

"Yes, I love you and want you to be happy, if they make you happy then I'm happy" Anna said kindly

Dipper, Anna and the two dryads cuddled up to each other, falling asleep within a small dogpile. Dipper was happy, for the first time in his life, things didn't seem so difficult.

* * *

The group awoke the next morning, the soft morning light shining down on the rain soaked world. It was truly a sight to behold. They quickly packed up their camp, ready to continue their journey. They were growing closer to the mystery shack at this point, so they tried to get there before night fall.

While the journey was uneventful, by the time they arrived. The last tour had left for the night and they could see Grunkle Stan locking up the gift shop. Dipper was full of excitement so he ran out and tackle hugged his Great uncle. Who was caught off guard

"Dipper, Where the hell have you been kid. You've been missing for three days. I was about to call the cops to go find you" The old man said with a concerned frown

"You will not believe the three days I've had" The young king said as his great uncle eyed the crown on his nephew's head. The soft golden leafy crown had somehow remained there, despite the events of the journey

"Uh Grunkle Stan, could you gather everyone up in the living room. I have something I want to tell you" Dipper said somewhat nervously

"Are you in some sort of trouble kid, you need money or something?" The elderly man asked with a frown, his greed shining through slightly

"No, nothing like that. Just tell everyone to meet in the living room" Stan nodded to him

He turned back to his companions, who were milling around the tree line. He gestured for them to come out. It took him a few minutes to explain his plan to them but they all seemed to agree that it was a good idea. Dipper steeled himself, this was going to get awkward for him

He walked into the house with his small harem, telling them to wait in the gift shop for his signal to come in. He then walked into the living room to face his friends and family, whom had gather around the old armchair.

The first thing that Dipper saw, broke his heart into pieces. His sister looked as if she'd not slept in days, her usual chipper demeanour was replaced with a worn, guilt-ridden one. She wasn't even wearing her favourite sweater with shooting star pattern

She seemed to light up instantly when Dipper entered the room, tackling him with a hug

"I am sooo sorry Dipster, please don't be mad. I didn't mean to be a butthead, please forgive me" Mabel said, on the verge of tears

"It's alright Mabes, I'm ok. I'm not mad I swear" Dipper said with genuine smile

She sniffled a little but ended up smiling in the end. It hurt Dipper to see his sister so heartbroken. He quickly informed every one of the events of the past three days, choosing to leave out details such as his marriage to Anna, the Harem and the Sex

"So, it seems that I'm now king of the forest for whatever reason" Dipper said as he finished telling his story

"Wow Bro Bro, So does that make me a princess or something" Mabel said in an excited tone

"Yeah, I guess so but there is one other thing I need to tell you guys" Dipper said, bitting his lip

"What is Dipper?" Wendy asked with her arms crossed, maybe he had a shot with her now

He called for the others to come in, much to the shock of everyone. They'd never thought they'd see dryads up close or a cervitaurs for that matter. Mabel couldn't help but gush over how pretty Anna was. It frankly made both Dipper and Anna laugh

"Guys, this is Anna, Tharion and Selene. Anna's my wife and Tharion and Selene are my lovers" Dipper said with an embarrassed chuckle

A pink elephant was now in the room and he'd caused it


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper, Boy King

* * *

The silence was suffocating, a nervous air held a heavy weight over the room. If the tension where any higher in the room, he'd need Wendy's axe to cut through. It was that way until his

Grunkle Stan spoke up, breaking the tension.

"I guess that talk I gave you came in handy" The older man says with a suggestive nudge to Dipper

"First off. That was Mabel in my body after we accidently swapped and secondly, EW" Dipper says with a heavy sigh and a deep blush

"Oooh You'll have to tell me the details, so I can live vicariously through you of course" Mabel says with a tooth grin, showing off her braces.

It never occurred to Dipper that Mabel would be attracted to him or that he might find her attractive, His twin sister for that matter. The thought made his heart beat faster in his chest, blood swelling to his groin and face. He blushes redder, quickly excusing himself and running out of the upstairs.

Upon reaching the safety of the attic room, he locks the door with a heavy sigh. He can feel the heavy pull, drawing closer to his sister. An almost primal urge to mate and show his love, despite being related to the person of his desire. It was something he can't get it out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.

What scare him the most is the fact that he doesn't seem disgusted with himself, as if it's something normal to his everyday life.

He sighs as he examines the shared room, smiling at the happy memories and mementos from their adventures. His eyes land on an item near his sister's bed, discarded hastily at some point in the three days he was missing. A pair of Mabel's pink panties

Dippers mind fogs over again, clouding with lust and that primal urge he feels pulling him. He grunts as his cock strains against his shorts, a pleasant shiver running down his spine as he picks them. He could feel the fabric sink against his hand, his nose picking up the scent of his Mabel, His sister and mate

He fishes his dick from his pants, pressing the clothing item to his nose. His deep inhale makes him shudder, his hand gently gliding along his cock gently. His primal instinct suppresses the part of his mind screaming at him to stop, the movement of his body almost automated

He still had control, but it was now the baser animal in him. He can feel his pleasure build quickly, his eyes shutting as he inhales Mabel's scent once again. He notes how sweet she smells, probably being from all the candy she consumes

The boy king was oblivious to the door opening and shutting quickly as somebody enters the room, having obviously picked the lock. Only two people can do that and it's not Grunkle Stan but Mabel, coming to check on her twin

Her cheeks become a heated red as she watches her now royal brother strokes himself to her panties, the sigh sending tingle to her nether regions. She would hand shoved her hand into her panties, if she were wearing any at the time and Dipper wasn't about to finish.

Dipper pulls the panties from his nose, opening them in front of his cock. He lets out a moan and a grunt, filing the insides of the undergarments with his hot seed. He can feel the lust clouding his mind slowly dissipate, allowing him to notice the person who'd now walked up to him. He swears the blind in his veins turn to ice when he sees his sister standing in front of him.

"M…. Mabel…. I…. I…" Dipper before being silenced by his sister's finger pressing his lips

Mabel says nothing as she pulls the now defiled fabric from his hands, stepping into the leg holes. She shivers as she pulls them up her legs, the now warm, squishy, sticky and damp fabric pressing against her virgin folds.

"Mmmh nice and warm Dipping sauce" She says before gently kissing the boy, her lips parting slightly for his tongue to enter. Dipper happily takes the opening, quickly dominating his twin sister. The initial power was quickly sated with a domineering growl from Dipper, making the girl submit to him. They break apart, a spindly trail of saliva trailing between the pair.

"I Love you Mabel, more than you know. Would you do me the honour of joining my harem?" Dipper ask, his mouth twitching into a loving smile

All the girl can do is nod blankly as her mind reels from bother the question and the kiss that had happened only moments before. She snaps out of it for a moment before smiling at him, her smile is small and shy.

"Yes. I'll do anything for you Dipper. I mean it, anything" Mabel says with surprising truth, catching her male twin off guard

"Anything you say…So you'd just drop your panties to make love, even if we were in a public place" Mable responds with another shy nod, her face bright red "I'll have to explore the limits of that anything latter"

This caught the female of the twins off guard this time, both giddy and nervous for what Dipper could possibly have in store for her. Something she's eager to find out in the future.

The pair quickly fix their clothing and such before heading downstairs, noting to get some air freshener for later and a way to hide this from their parents and great uncle. Hiding things from the old codger was going to be tough.

They sat down and Dipper began to recount the tale in full, with all the bits and bobs. Dipper was worried that his family and friends are going to reject him, the fear nagged the back of his mind. What comes next was a complete shock to the boy king, not only did they full support him but they even congratulated him for his score of the total hotties.

Then Wendy strolled over to him nervously, fiddling with her long red hair. Dipper notes the older teen, a grin forming. He figured what she was going to ask, not that he'd get ahead of himself. She begins to speak quietly, almost whispering to the boy

"Hey Dipper, can…I ask you something…" She stutters, laughing nervously "Can I join you're harem? I've always sorta had a thing for you and…"

Dipper cuts her off with his hand, smiling at his older friend. He winks at her before leaning to whisper in her ear

"You make five Wendy" He says with a chuckle, his breath on her neck making the older girl shiver

'Wait, Five? Who's the fourth then' She thinks to herself as she looks at the people in the room, her eyes landing on the female Pines. They widen as she notices something dripping ever so slightly down Mabel's leg and when she turns, her skirt flutters up enjoy for her to notice the large damp spot in her panties.

'No way' Was Wendy's only thought

* * *

A/N – Welp, another chappie for you guys. To prove I'm still here buuuuuuuut, I'm warning you that it might get weird with Mabel. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Also feel free to leave suggestions on who else can join the Harem. It can be any number of characters from Gravity Falls or otherwise. I might even include some oc's into the mix but I'm gonna cap the number at 10 for people joining the harem so I won't be able to include everyone.

Current Harem Members –

1\. Anne – Cervitaur – Dipper's Wife/Queen

2\. Tharion – Dryad – Dipper's Lover/Consort

3\. Silene – Dryad – Dipper's Lover/ Consort

4\. Mabel – Human – Dipper's Lover/Sister

5\. Wendy – Human – Dipper's Lover/Cosort/Friend

Possible Members

1\. Candy

2\. Grenda

3\. Female Werewolf Alpha

4\. Female Manitaur

Never gonna happen

1\. Pacifica

2\. Bill

3\. Any of Bill's consorts/Minions


End file.
